tekken_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Bryan Fury
In his former life, Bryan was known as a skillful detective, but on the other side, dark rumors often followed him. While investigating illegal drug trade in Hong Kong, Lei Wulong discovered that Bryan had connections with drug dealers. Once an officer in the International Police Organization, Bryan was killed in a shootout in Hong Kong. His corpse was transported to the laboratory of a mad scientist named Dr. Abel. This 88-year-old man was fairly famous in the underground society, but Dr. Bosconovitch's findings often preceded his. However, Abel finally came to the last step in completing his master project: a cyborg army. Abel thought that a perfect cyborg must have the mechanics built by his rival Boskonovitch, so he reanimated Fury's body and sent him off to collect this data. Bryan sneaks into the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3, targetingYoshimitsu, who has strong ties with Boskonovitch.1 In Tekken 4, Bryan realizes his life is coming to an end, but knows that the only person who can help is his creator Dr. Abel. However, Abel had abandoned him two years ago when Heihachi Mishima and the Mishima Zaibatsu recruited him as its top scientific advisor. Bryan began despising both Abel and Mishima as a result. One day, Bryan heard news of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4, and decided to enter. With this death being impending, Bryan's body flowed with energy, making him stronger than before. He develops an uncontrollable rage that manifests itself into his physical appearance. Bryan stakes everything on one hope – that if he defeats Heihachi, he would become the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. If this all goes according to plan, Bryan would order Abel to change his body, thus becoming the most incredible being in existence once again. Despite not winning, Bryan eventually finds Abel and uses his last ounce of strength to knock Abel out before losing consciousness.2 Yoshimitsu finds Bryan on the floor while robbing the Mishima Manor and brings him to Dr. Bosconovitch. Later on, Bryan wakes up in the laboratory of Bosconovitch, who tells him that Yoshimitsu saved him and promises to transfer Bryan's mind into a new body, although it will take a whole year. Bryan silently agrees to let Bosconovitch put him to sleep. In Tekken 5, however, Bryan awakens a month later. Bosconovitch tells Bryan that his body was too complex to work with, but as a last resort, he had installed a perpetual power generator in him as an emergency measure. Upon learning this, Bryan attacks Bosconovitch and the Manji clan members assigned to guard the doctor, and leaves the laboratory. Bryan enters the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 to test his performance with the generator installed, unaware that Yoshimitsu is pursuing him for revenge. Yoshimitsu's repeated meddling hinders Bryan's hopes of unlocking the generator's true powers in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. Soon afterwards, Bryan's frustration reaches its pinnacle, and he begins to destroy everything in sight after leaving the tournament. Driven by rage, he ventures to various battlefields around the world, indiscriminately leveling everything in his way into rubble. However, he soon grows tired of the same thing repeating itself countless times. Around this time, he catches wind of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6. Seeing another chance to test the generator's true powers, he signs up. Bryan will appear in the upcoming Tekken 7, being one of the 18 characters available in the first location tests of the game. Category:Character